Sin el peso de su sombra II
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Severus buscó a James. James y Harry encontraron a Severus.


**Sin el peso de su sombra II**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**:**

**:**

**Bueno, esta es una pequeña historia que me asaltó y no me dejó en paz hasta que la escribí.**

**Es mi primer James/Severus; se menciona una relación homosexual…no hay otra advertencia.**

**Por supuesto, solo me entretengo con los personajes de JKRowling y sus socios….**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**:**

**:**

Harry amaba a sus padres, a los dos, mucho. Y le molestaba sobremanera cuando alguien hacía algún comentario lleno de lástima sobre su madre. Mucha gente parecía asumir que él extrañaba a su madre, pero, la verdad sea dicha, él no la recordaba, por lo tanto no podía extrañarla.

Cuando fue con sus padres a comprar las túnicas para el colegio, los comentarios de una clienta de la señora Malkin lograron enfurecerlo:

-Pobrecito, seguro que desearías que tu madre te acompañara, ¿verdad querido?

Por suerte, uno de sus padres estaba seleccionando ropa de los estantes, y el otro hablaba con la dueña del negocio, así que no la oyeron.

-¿De qué habla usted? Mis padres están aquí, conmigo.

-¡Ah, mi querido niño, te hace falta el cuidado de una madre!

-Para que sepa, no me falta nada, señora. Tengo dos papás…-' La sorprendida mujer se retiró rápidamente, antes de que el Auror o su esposo se enteraran del contenido de la charla.

En verdad, la sombra de Lily Potter había sido el mayor escollo en la relación de sus padres, pero Harry no lo sabía. Había una fotografía de la boda de James y de Lily sobre la repisa de la chimenea, y otra de Lily abrazando a su hijo recién nacido. La tercera fotografía la había tomado su padrino, a pedido de Harry y era la que más le gustaba: los esposos Potter y él en medio, tomado de las manos de sus papás, el último día de su escuela primaria.

_**1981**_

El primer encuentro de ambos jóvenes, después de la muerte de Lily a manos de Lord Voldemort fue extraño.

James había tomado licencia en su trabajo en el Ministerio, para cuidar a su hijo. Se había negado rotundamente a que su propia madre lo ayudara, tampoco aceptó las intromisiones voluntariosas de Dumbledore y las mujeres de la Orden. Su hijo lo necesitaba y él necesitaba concentrarse en el pequeño.

Severus apareció en el Valle de Godric, en la calle que llevaba a la propiedad de los Potter. El atardecer de diciembre se vestía de grises desvaídos y tristes. Le había tomado más de un mes juntar la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Se acercó al jardín que se extendía delante de la casa, esperando que alguna barrera o alarma le impidiera llegar a la puerta principal. Nada pasó, no sintió nada. Y no tuvo más excusas. Lo enfrentó, al antiguo atormentador, al que le había robado el cariño de Lily, al que había formado una familia con ella, al hombre que se había quedado con una parte de su vida. Y le dijo que él había sido el culpable de que la mujer a que ambos amaban estuviera muerta. Y esperó. Esperó odio, esperó desprecio, esperó insultos, o tal vez una maldición; en cambio recibió una mirada triste y silencio. Y perdón.

No le quedó siquiera el consuelo del rechazo.

::::::::::::::::::::

_**1982**_

La primera vez que James tomó la iniciativa y lo llamó, y lo invitó a su casa, ya habían pasado tres meses de aquella noche de octubre. Hablaron junto a la chimenea, y Severus se sorprendió a sí mismo, accediendo a cuidar a Harry al día siguiente.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa cena fue una especie de despedida, al día siguiente Severus empezaría a vivir en Hogwarts. Dumbledore lo había contratado como Profesor de Pociones y Jefe de Slytherin. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que esa tarde había una electricidad especial entre ellos.

Severus se escudó tras la atención de Harry. Tal vez se debiera a que el pequeño veía a muy pocos adultos además su padre, porque James seguía pidiéndoles respeto y distancia a los demás; la realidad era que el niño lo recibía con risas y alegría, desarmando cualquier resistencia que el Profesor quisiera interponer.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya, Potter.

-James –el niño estiró los bracitos hacia Severus.

-Pa –dijo, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos verdes heredados de su madre.

Severus tragó saliva y lo alzó. Harry volvió a decir –Pa –y apoyó una manito en la mejilla derecha del hombre.

-Severus se va, Harry. Ven conmigo-. James tomó en brazos a Harry y emuló su gesto, apoyando la mano en la mejilla izquierda del Profesor de Pociones.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento y Severus murmuró.

-Adiós-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un año.

La discusión fue en Hogwarts, después de la fiesta de Halloween.

James esperó a que Severus regresara a las mazmorras. –Cada vez que alguien llega a casa, Harry espera verte entrar –rio tristemente-. ¡Pa! Grita, y tienes que verle la carita cuando se da cuenta de que no eres tú…

-Potter…seguro que Black

-¡No vine a hablar de Sirus, vine a hablar de ti, de mí y de Harry!

Severus abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.

-Potter…-la expresión de James le obligó a desviar la mirada-. Es un niño pequeño, ya se olvidará…

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No es un…perrito con el que juegas un rato y lo dejas…es!

-¡Es tu hijo y de Lily!

-¿…Lily? –James lo observó, notando el dolor en la expresión de Severus-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Lily?

Severus lo enfrentó, respirando con agitación. -¡Es su madre y no la tiene por mi culpa, James!

-Severus…

-¡No merezco estar con él porque yo lo privé de su madre! –'y a ti de tu esposa', comprendió James.

-Él quiere estar contigo…-se acercó y le tomó la mano suavemente-, yo quiero estar contigo…

Severus se apartó bruscamente, y susurró. –No sabes lo que dices, es…es un…consuelo…es…estás confundido…tú no..

-¡No te atrevas a decirme que no sé lo que digo o que no sé lo que quiero, Severus!

-Tú amas a Lily…yo…yo amo a Lily

-Nunca dejaremos de amarla, Severus…pero estamos vivos y no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi ni de Harry.

Severus lo miró, desconcertado e incrédulo. –No me alejaré de Harry, pero tú no puedes pensar seriamente en tener algo conmigo…

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no puede ser verdad que yo te atraiga! ¡Eres James Pot- los labios de James se pegaron a los suyos. Eran prácticamente de la misma altura, pero James era más fuerte, más corpulento, mientras Severus era delgado y huesudo, y su piel pálida le daba un aspecto vampiresco. Las manos de James sostuvieron la cabeza de Severus, abiertas a ambos lados de la cara y sujetándolo para que no pudiera escaparse.

El antiguo merodeador clavó la vista en esos ojos negros angustiados, cargados de culpa y supo que quería a este hombre en su vida, quería que esos ojos lo miraran con amor, con deseo, quería sentir esas manos frías y esos dedos largos sobre su piel, quería tocar ese cuerpo delgado, quería que ese hombre lo amara como él ya lo amaba.

-Soy James Potter, y te quiero a ti, Severus.

_**1983**_

Al año siguiente, para asombro de propios y extraños, James Potter le pidió matrimonio a Severus Snape. Y el profesor de Pociones, Jefe de la casa Slytherin, aceptó.

Por eso, Harry tenía dos papás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**1991**_

Harry sabía que su madre se sacrificó por él, tenía fotografías donde podía ver que sus ojos se parecían. Iba con sus padres al cementerio a dejarle flores y a limpiar su tumba. Acostumbraba a contarle cómo iba en el colegio y lo que hacía con sus papás; pero no la recordaba, no era un recuerdo propio. Para Harr, Lily Potter no era una persona, sino una imagen, ella era un recuerdo de otros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry sostenía un álbum de fotografías sobre el regazo, cuando su papá entró al cuarto a desearle las buenas noches.

Severus miró la fotografía de Lily, quien saludaba a la cámara, sentada bajo un árbol en Hogwarts.

-Era hermosa…-susurró. Harry cerró el álbum y lo hizo a un lado-. Estaría orgullosa de ti, Harry.

-¿Tú estás orgulloso de mi? –preguntó él, con desacostumbrada timidez.

Severus se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó. –Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry. Eres un niño maravilloso.

-¿Aunque no sea tu hijo…me quieres aunque no sea t-tu hijo?

-Harry, eres mi hijo, eres el único hijo que quiero, mi niño –lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió que los brazos de Harry lo apretaban y su voz temblorosa repetía.

-Tú eres mi papá, eres mi papá, mi papá y te quiero, te quiero.

Severus lo dejó descargarse, luego le limpió la cara y le besó la frente. En ese momento entró James.

-¿Listo para dormir, campeón? –se acercó a Severus y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Harry sonrió a su padre y se arrojó a sus brazos. -¡Ups! ¡Qué grande que estás, y qué pesado!

Al rato, Harry dormía y sus padres se preparaban para hacer lo mismo.

James se acercó a su esposo y le acarició la mejilla. –Te amo –dijo, y lo besó. Severus respondió al beso con ternura, y apretó su cuerpo contra el de James. –Te amo más –gimió.

Sin sombras, sin culpas, solo entregado y recibido; amado.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 1 de febrero de 2015 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
